Keeping It In
by iAmADivergentMatchedShadowBat
Summary: Dick Grayson has been in love with Artemis Crock since he was 13. He's now 17. His love for her keeps getting stronger with each day. He's been keeping it in himself. but one day, it becomes too much to bear. Rated T because of that one mild curse word.


**Hey Guys! It's me, and I'm back with another story. I'm thinking of making this a oneshot, so if you guys want more chapters, review! If I get 5 reviews saying that they want this story to continue, I will! Enjoy! I think Robin wants to do the disclaimer…**

**Robin: You bet I do! **

**Me: Well then?**

**Robin: What?**

**Me: When are you going to do the disclaimer, tomorrow?**

**Robin: Ohhhh!**

**Me: *Rolls my eyes***

**Robin: Oh be quiet, I'm getting there. She doesn't own Young Justice, only the plot! *Cackles***

**Me: Finally! It took you long enough. **

I looked at Artemis. She was, as usual, stunning. Yeah, I have a crush on her. Not a mini crush you have for a week or so. I'm talking a major crush, like a four- year- long crush. But she's taken. By my best friend. I did take this onto myself, though. I grew up with the Batman, master at being a emotionless rock. Like father, like sun, huh? I never told Wally how I felt about her. If I told him I had a crush on his girlfriend, he'll kill me. Not really kill me, but he'll punch me a couple hundred times, then challenge me to a fight, which I'll win, even with the massive amount of injuries he'd give me, but he'd be too ticked off to care. So now I'm an emotionless rock. Not sure which one is better, getting beat up by my best friend or hiding my feelings from the girl I love. Speaking of Artemis, I'm supposed to be watching Pitch Perfect with her and the rest of the team. Don't ask me who picked the movie, but I'm guessing M'gann picked it out because she loves this kind of still. Heh. I have to stop daydreaming about Artemis. If I started daydreaming about her on patrol, Bats is going to have my head. Plus I'm going to die.

A ripple of laughter echoed throughout the cave's home theater screening room. I immediately snapped back to reality, and asked, "What's so funny?" Everyone was either too busy laughing, or wearing a confused facial expression. After a moment, Artemis' laughter died down enough for her to tell me what was happening. "Fat Amy got hit with Mexican food, and from the way she acted, she might as well have been hit with a bullet. And we all know how that feels." As soon as I heard that, I forced myself to laugh, trying to appear normal. But most of my mind was concentrated on Artemis. How her hair was a sheet of golden that sparkled. Her gray eyes were piercing, In other words, I'm already at the bottom of the pit. I can't fall for her any more.

Excusing myself in the middle of the movie, I headed to my room to think. My sunglasses were off; my head was in my hands. I groaned to myself. "This is getting out of control." I muttered. "What is getting out of control?" A voice that sounded like angels singing said in my ear. "Oh! Um, hi, Artemis." I fumbled around for my sunglasses. When I found them, they were kind of shoved onto my face crookedly. She pulled them off. It was my sapphire blue to her stormy gray. "I know who you are, Dick Grayson, she whispered softly. (**A/N: Traught moment! Ahh! The FEELS! Sorta.**) Finally, I couldn't stand it anymore. I bent my head down and met my mouth with hers.

It was a quick peck, really. But it lasted four seconds, one for every year I have been in love with her. I gently pulled away. She didn't meet her eyes to mine. Of course she couldn't. "I can't do this, Dick. I'm still in love with Wally." She whispered, tears streaming down her face. "I'm not asking you to break up with Wally for me. I just needed you to know that I've been in love with you since 4 years ago. (**A/N: Dick is 17 in this story, Artemis and Wally never moved to California. They stayed in the team.**) I hid my emotions from everyone. I never told Wally because I knew how he would react. I put on a mask for everyone, to hit it. But now you know how I feel, and you're just going to pretend you didn't hear that. We both know you know I love you. I'll just keep on appearing happy and content, but I'll never be truly happy without you." After that little burst of emotion, I flopped down on my bed, head buried in my pillow, and glad to have that off my chest. Artemis sat down next to me, unsure of what to do. "Go to Wally, if you want. I don't need a pity party." Came my muffled voice.

"Dick. Look at me." The command from her made me immediately bring myself to look at her. Her steely gray eyes bore into mine, almost making me cower. But I wasn't going to let her win. I started back until she leaned forward and kissed me. DREAM COME TRUE! I may have let out a moan. Damn. I hope she didn't notice. Nevermind. She did notice. And she pulled away, but just barely. Enough for me to see her smirking. "I don't care for Wally anymore. I thought I did, but I don't. I didn't realize it till now, but I want YOU." She said, her gray eyes locking onto my sapphire ones. "Well then, I guess I can do this and you won't slap me for it." I kiss her again, each second more passionate than the last.

"What the?!" We heard. We separated and turned to look at the door and a fainted Wally. "M'gann! Get over here! Wally fainted!" I yelled. She was over in a few seconds, looking very worried. "How in the universe did you make Wally faint?" She asked. I turned red. And Wally decided to come to right then. "Huh? What happened? I just had the craziest dream." He turned and looked at me. "You, and Artemis, were in your room, on your bed, making out, big time." Then he saw Artemis' and my face. "I wasn't dreaming, was I…" He gave out a strangled gasp. "I'm so sorry, Wally. I really am. But I have been in love with Artemis since I was thirteen years old." I tried to calm him down, but he wouldn't. "Wally. I know we've been dating for two years. I was happy, but there was always something missing. I just realized that the missing piece was Dick. I love him, but I just realized it. Artemis let out a sigh of relief, as if she's been holding it in for a long time. "Wow. My girlfriend broke up with me to be with my best friend." Wally exhaled. "It's going to be okay. You'll find the girl of your dreams. It's just not me." Artemis said. Wally stood there awkwardly, unsure of how to answer, then just walked away. M'gann followed him to the living room after a few seconds.

I grabbed her by the waist, and gave Artemis my signature smirk. "Feeling the aster, boy wonder?" She asked. "Always am." Then I started kissing her so passionately, we both lost the feeling in our legs, and fell on my bed, still making out. But I didn't care. The girl of my dreams is finally mine.


End file.
